


Sala dos Estranhos

by feluriana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy, Kidlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: Mycroft Holmes nem sempre tinha tempo livre para seu irmão mais novo muito menos gostava da sua bagunça constante pela casa. A Sala dos Estranhos pareceu a forma mais diplomática de resolver esses conflitos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um impulso aleatório me fez querer postar a versão em português (que eu gosto mais, inclusive).

> _A arte no sangue é capaz de assumir as formas mais estranhas._
> 
> _Arthur Conan Doyle_

O Clube Diógenes era um de seus lugares preferidos, porém algumas vezes o fazia se sentir vazio.

Seguiu até a Sala dos Estranhos e recordou do pequeno quarto de entulhos que batizara aquela luxuosa sala.

 

**

 

Mycroft Holmes estava constantemente atento, algo que poderia ser considerado atípico para um garoto de 13 anos. Dizia estar sempre ocupado, todavia – ao contrário do que se espera – não eram atividades complementares na escola ou as próprias aulas que lhe tomavam o tempo e a atenção. O mais velho dos Holmes tirava notas altas sem esforço algum, era sempre o mais inteligente, porém não fazia questão de demonstrar. Se o professor fizesse uma pergunta capciosa para a classe que ele soubesse responder, se absteria a continuar escrevendo anotações aleatórias em seu caderno. Não fazia isso por modéstia, só não se importava o suficiente para gastar energia. Interessava-se por coisas que, a seu ver, eram mais avançadas. Era ambicioso, mas não via erro nisso, somente conhecia seu potencial.

Após as aulas, Mycrof tinha o hábito de ir para a biblioteca pública da cidade. Prezava o silêncio mais do que qualquer coisa e somente assim conseguia alcançar produtividade em suas leituras e trabalhos. Não gostava de admitir para si mesmo, porém um dos maiores fatores que o levou a aumentar o período que permanecia longe de cara era William. Com seis anos, seu irmão mais novo corria pela casa aos gritos com o Redbeard, fingia ser pirata e deixava uma espada de madeira embaixo do travesseiro de Mycroft, o convidando para ser um marujo de sua tripulação. Era uma criança muito inteligente considerando a tenra idade, entretanto Mycroft tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

—Mycroft. Mycroft. Eu estou falando com você – o chamado começou baixo e aos poucos adquiriu um tom urgente. O irmão mais velho nunca respondia na primeira tentativa, sempre esperava que o outro desistisse.

—O que você quer, William? – perguntou com um rosnado baixo.

—Abelhas são interessantes, Mycroft. Você não acha? Acabei de ver várias voando bem perto das flores da mamãe.

Sem creditar muita atenção ao menino, somente assentiu. Afirmaria qualquer coisa se isso significasse que a criança o deixasse sozinho com seu livro.

—Claro – confirmou com a languidez na voz, sem realmente ouvir o que estava sendo dito.

—Você acha que eu e Redbeard podemos brincar com elas?

—Claro.

William saiu da sala e o Mycroft nem ao menos mudara a posição em que estava deitado no sofá. Os pais estavam trabalhando e a babá tivera um compromisso, portanto ele ficara responsável pelo irmão. Minutos depois, um grito agudo entrecortou o silêncio da tarde e com um sobressalto Mycroft correu para procurar William. Encontrou a criança chorando no jardim e o cachorro fungando de um lado para o outro, coçando o focinho com a pata. 

—William Sherlock, o que você fez agora?

—Você disse que a gente podia brincar com elas, mas esqueceu de avisar que elas machucam! – as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto corado e a entonação magoada do irmão fizeram Mycroft se sentir culpado. Correu até ele e o carregou com facilidade. William colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Mycroft e soluçou até chegarem à gaveta da cozinha onde a mãe guardava o kit de primeiros socorros. Removeu o ferrão do antebraço de William e mandou que segurasse uma bolsa de gelo em cima da picada.

—Cadê o cachorro?

—O nome dele é Redbeard.

—Tanto faz. Onde ele está?

William o chamou e o animal apareceu, com o focinho extremamente inchado. Ao ver aquilo, o menino rompeu em lágrimas novamente.

—Ele vai morrer! Ele vai morrer e a culpa é toda sua! Eu te odeio.

Mycroft rapidamente deu o antialérgico ao cachorro e prometeu que aquilo passaria.

—Abelhas picam, você fica inchado desse jeito, mas não morre. Nem precisa ir ao hospital.

Quando William entendeu que não era nada grave, começou a rir da aparência de seu bichinho de estimação. Mycroft não pôde evitar gargalhar também.  O cabelo rebelde e cacheado do irmão caía em sua testa e seu rosto ainda estava molhado das lágrimas. Mais uma vez, Mycroft sentiu-se absurdamente culpado pela negligência.

—Desculpa ter deixado você mexer com as abelhas. Foi muito errado da minha parte, você poderia ter se machucado de verdade.

—Tudo bem. Nem doeu tanto assim e o Redbeard ficou realmente muito engraçado com aquela cara enorme – explodiu em risadas novamente e uma onda de grande amor invadiu o primogênito ao ver a incapacidade infantil de guardar mágoas. –Eu queria que as pessoas conversassem mais comigo.

—O que quer dizer?

—Eu vivo fazendo perguntas e ninguém presta muita atenção. E quando respondem sei que não estão sempre falando a verdade. Queria que me contassem as coisas. Você parece um adulto, sempre ocupado. Quer saber? Adultos não são legais. Eles nem podem ser piratas e qual a graça disso?

—Você tem razão – proferiu, sentindo um peso enorme na consciência. – O que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir melhor?

William franziu o semblante em uma expressão contemplativa exagerada.

—Bom, você pode começar a me chamar de Sherlock.

—Sherlock? Tem certeza? É um nome...

Mycroft estava prestes a magoar o irmão novamente sem perceber.

—Eu sei que você disse uma vez que era um nome estúpido – havia grande tristeza em sua voz ao lembrar-se disso, nem mesmo Mycroft recordava ter falado aquilo – mas a Sra. Hudson disse que eu sou o quarto William que ela cuida. Muitos meninos já se chamam William, você não entende? Mas ela disse que nunca conheceu nenhum Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes pensou em todas as coisas repletas de maldade intencional que poderia ter dito ao irmão e nem ao menos recordava. Muitas delas eram somente resquícios de farpas infantis, mas ele não era mais uma criança e não tinha o direito de tratar o irmão daquela forma, principalmente agora que sabia que ele realmente guardava na memória as coisas que eram ditas.

—Você não me deixou terminar a frase. Eu ia dizer que Sherlock é um nome incrível. E eu nunca achei estúpido, só falei aquilo porque estava com inveja. Sherlock soa muito melhor que Mycroft.

O rosto de Sherlock iluminou-se instantaneamente ao ouvir aquilo.

—Sherlock Holmes. Vou avisar para mamãe e papai que devem chamar você assim agora.

—E você vai responder minhas perguntas também?

—Sherlock, eu tenho tanta coisa... – ia começar a explicar seus horários e dizer que não tinha tempo, quando uma ideia surgiu em sua mente – Quer saber de uma coisa? Você já entrou naquele quarto minúsculo que a mamãe guarda coisas velhas ou quebradas?

—De onde você acha que eu pego as coisas que eu jogo para o Redbeard apanhar?

—Então, todos os dias, eu prometo que vou até lá com você e o cacho... Redbeard – corrigiu-se – e vou responder todas as perguntas que você tiver a fazer. Então, guarde tudo que você não entender durante o dia e me pergunte nesse horário, depois da escola. Combinado?

Sherlock assentiu com entusiasmo e uma expressão séria.

—Como vamos chamar o quarto?

—Como assim, Sherlock?

—Não podemos chamar de “lugar onde a mamãe joga as coisas fora”. Isso é óbvio.

—Tudo bem, tudo bem – Mycroft suspirou e pensou por alguns instantes – Sala dos Estranhos. Parece bom pra você?

—Ótimo.

Mycroft ficou surpreso quando Sherlock o abraçou repentinamente e depois saiu correndo com Redbeard.

 


End file.
